reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WildWestGamer
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:WildWestGamer page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Points? I make a lot of significant edits.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 21:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Warning: Achievement Abuse Hey there, I'm one of the sysops on the wiki. I am issuing you a warning for abusing the achievement system. You have just posted 5 blog posts with minimal content and all within the span of 20 minutes. The situation will be discussed with the other sysops for review. In the future, any short gameplay questions you have can be brough to our partner website, the RedDead.net message board. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 22:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Block You went on creating blogs for achievements, which will now result in a 3 day ban. If you come back and keep on grinding for achievements, a longer block will follow. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 11:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Stubs I see you place the category "Article Stubs" on the weapon pages, why don't you just use ? Doesn't take as much time and also ads a stub template ;) ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 11:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Editing Also, try to put much more information in your edits. Anyone can enter " is a revolver weapon/location", so add info to your edits or you will get another block for boosting edit-achievements. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 11:44, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello there, Can I please ask you to stop placing REAL LIFE photographs of Red Dead wild life? This isn't a wikipedia for real life animals, its for RDR animals, I would GREATLY appreciate it if you put back the screenshots of RDR wildlife you deleted (No doubt you won't, I suspect you are nothing but a vandal disguised as a contributor, looking at your other messages) and removed the ones that show the real life counterparts of RDR wildlife. I will be reporting you to administration as well seeing as you keep deleting all kinds of other stuff people put there, so you can replace it with inferior information/pictures. Achievement boosting? You compensating for something? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC)